The organic light emitting displays (OLED) with the excellent display performances of spontaneous luminescence, wide viewing angles, lower power consumption, fast response, realizing the flexible displays, etc., have been widely used as the display panels in many electrical products, such as mobile phone, TV and computer.
The current OLED display panels include OLED devices and thin film transistors (TFT) array substrate, and in the fabricating process thereof, it is required to perform the channel doping and the source/drain doping. In the doping procedures, the polysilicon usually is damaged, so it is necessary to perform an activating treatment for fixing the polysilicon. Besides, the boundary between the polysilicon layer and the gate oxide layer has nonbonding orbital of dangling bonds, thereby to cause the density of the polysilicon boundary to increase. It is required to passivate the defects on the boundary of and inside the polysilicon layer by applying the hydrogen treatment. Currently, the activating treatment includes high-temperature furnace annealing, laser activation method, etc., all required to be performed at high temperature. Because the insulating layers include an inorganic insulating layer and an organic insulating layer, the thickness thereof is larger. It is easy to occur peeling due to the excessive stress caused by thermal expansion at high temperature. The hydrogen must penetrate through multiple films to enter the polysilicon layer in the hydrogen treatment, so the diffusing distance of hydrogen is very long. For hydrogenating fully, it is necessary to heat the device with a long time, thereby to cause cracks appearing on the insulating layer and increase power consumption and product cost of the OLED display panels.